Chad Warwick
| aliases = Rubber Man | continuity = American Horror Story | series = "Murder House" | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = 1119 Westchester Place, Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Halloween (Part 1)" | final appearance = "Birth" | actor = Zachary Quinto }} Chad Warwick is a fictional homeowner and a supporting character featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He appeared in the season one storyline, "Murder House", and was played by actor Zachary Quinto. He first appeared in episode 1x04, "Halloween (Part 1)" and made four appearances in the series in total. Biography Chad Warwick was a homosexual man and the lover of Patrick. Chad and Patrick bought the Murder House as an investment in 2010, with the intent of renovating it for resale. They also talked about adopting a baby and raising it together. Their relationship began to sour however, due in large measure to Chad's need for control, which drove Patrick to seek love from other men, including a trainer at this gym, who, he also had a relationship with online. When Chad learned about Patrick's infidelity, he sought advice from a friend named Peggy, who encouraged him to fight to save the relationship by stimulating Patrick's need for excitement. Chad went to an S&M shop and purchased a latex Rubber Man bondage costume. When he wore in front of Patrick, the man only laughed at him. This led into a confrontation concerning Patrick's affairs. The two got into another of such fights on Halloween, when Chad felt the pressure of trying to make their failing investment of a home bright and cheery. By this point, talk of adoption had gone by the wayside, and it became clear that Patrick had little interest in raising a baby with Chad. It was this decision that spurned the ghosts who were residing in the house. The spirit of Nora Montgomery - always in search of her missing child, was looking forward to having a new baby in the house to look after. When it became clear that this was not going to happen, she spoke with another ghost, Tate Langdon. Tate liked Nora and wanted to see her happy. He needed to get the current occupants out of the house so that new owners could move in; owners who might have a child that Nora could care for. To facilitate this, Tate dressed up in the Rubber Man costume and attacked Chad, partially drowning him in a water-filled bucket of apples. When Patrick entered the room, Tate attacked him next, beating him mercilessly with a fire poker, and ultimately shoving it up his rear end. He dragged both bodies down into the basement and then shot them both to make it look like a murder/suicide. Since Chad Warwick died in the Murder House, his restless spirit was consigned to remain behind. Chad's ghost later appeared to the home's next owner, Vivien Harmon, who hired him as a decorator to spruce up her house for Halloween. As always, Chad's need for control took over, and his design ideas were not to Vivien's liking. Chad's ghost still remains inside the Murder House, along with those of everyone else who had died there. Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Drowned by Tate Langdon in a bobbing for apples bucket. Ghost confined to the Murder House. * Playing the part of Chad Warwick is Zachary Quinto's first role on American Horror Story. He also played Doctor Oliver Thredson in the season two storyline, "Asylum". * Actor Zachary Quinto is also known for playing super-powered serial killer Gabriel Gray, aka "Sylar" on the NBC television series Heroes as well as Mister Spock in the Star Trek remake film series. Appearances # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Birth See also External Links References